I was a replacement?
by Kawaii Hisu-Chan
Summary: lisanna is back from the 'dead' and everyone ignores lucy! lucy leaves fairy tail but comes back as a different person. will they recognise her or not?
1. the replacement

**This is my first fanfic hope you like it! This chapters gonna be late since it's the first one gomen~!**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _~Normal POV~_**

"This all started when ' _she_ ' came back. I can't take this anymore! First she comes back then she stole Natsu." Lucy thought.

 ** _~flashback to 3 years ago Lucy POV~_**

I woke up to find Natsu not in my bed this morning.

"No wonder it was so cold; He's probably at the guild"

I quickly got ready and ran to the guild and went in.

"Ohayo minna!"

No response….

"what's wrong minna?"

"Lisanna's back!" I heard all the guild members cheer.

'who's Lisanna?' I thought.

"She's Natsu's first crush ans she helped Natsu raise Happy" I heard a voice say from behind me

"Hi Gray! How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You said it out loud"

"Hi Erza! Wait did I?"

"Yeah you did"

"Oh"

They walked away to catch up with Lisanna.

"I better grab a mission to pay my rent"

As I grabbed a random mission I went to Mira.

"Mira, can you stamp this please?"

"okay, Lucy-san!"

 ** _3 months later_**

"I'm back minna"

"Get out"

"what?"

"We said get out!"

"what happened?"

The guild hall was destroyed, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lily and Master weren't there.

"GET OUT BEFORE WE KILL YOU!"

"NATSU, ERZA, GRAY WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"THE GUILD WAS ATTACKED BY YOUR PARENTS!"

"NO IT DIDN'T!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE!"

"MY PARENTS ARE BOTH DEAD THAT'S HOW I KNOW!"

"They probably faked their death to get away from a weakling like you." Natsu whispered as he walked up to me

"We don't need you anymore now that Lisanna's back"

I stood there shocked then crumbled to my knees.

"see you're too weak you're even crying!" he laughed

'I'm crying?' I thought

I reached up to my cheek and felt a warm substance. Then I realised that I was crying.

I stumbled to my feet and looked at Lisanna and she felt genuinely guilty she was crying and looked at me with guilt and anger in her eyes.

"why is Lisanna crying? I thought she would be happy that I'm getting kicked out." I quietly stated

Natsu, being the only one that heard what I said, looked at Lisanna.

"Lisanna?" He said sweetly. "Why are you crying?"

"Because Lucy did nothing wrong to be kicked out of the guild! She's the only one who's been training and going on missions since I've returned and by now she's probably stronger than what she was three months ago! Yet you? You've been drinking and partying non-stop! She's been working her butt off training that she's barely been in the guild at all! And you're calling her weak?!"

"You've never even met her and you're taking her side?!"

"Look at her clothes Natsu"

"What's wrong with her wearing long sleeve shirts and jeans?"

"Lucy roll up your sleeves"

'How did she know about the cuts and bruises I've gotten on the missions?'

I hesitated but slowly revealed my arms.

The whole guild looked at my arms in shock

"Luce I didn't know" Natsu stated dumbly

"I guess I'll take my leave now" I said turning to walk out of the door.

"No, don't!" someone said then roughly grabbed my arm and tugged me. I let out a scream of pain.

"Gomen!"

I slowly turned around and saw Erza. Natsu and Gray were in the background crying in shock. Yet Erza looked like she was tearing apart inside.

 **That was the first chapter! Hope you liked it~**

 **~Hisu-chan**


	2. Authers Note

(a/n)

i need your help with coming up with ideas! please can you help me a bit? i've already had someone call the first chapter garbage...

im writing a new story for rolu too which is why i've been busy a lot lately.

review what you want me to make please!

~Hisu-chan


	3. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

Hey, guys! I'm here to inform you of there being a poll on my page and a few other things.

1.I have started publishing my fanfics to my other social media pages(minus facebook and instagram) and I'm now taking requests on snapchat, tumblr, pintrest and wattpad

2\. I will be writing a noragami one-shot soon

to my social media will be on my page

Thanks guys!


	4. Sorry

I'm extremely sorry guys, but I'm giving up this fanfic... It's going to be given to the first person who asks for it. Sorry again.

-Hisu-Chan


End file.
